When two surfaces are brought in contact with each other, a transfer of electrons may occur resulting in a residual static electrical charge when the surfaces are separated. This phenomenon is known as triboelectricity. A common example is the static a person feels after shuffling along a carpet and then touching a metal door knob. If the surface is composed of a material that is a conductor, the electrons will dissipate quickly thereby eliminating the excess charge. On the other hand, if the surface is composed of a material that is an insulator (a dielectric), the surface charge takes much longer to dissipate. Thermoplastic polymers are typically excellent insulators and thus are unsatisfactory for uses requiring a nature that will dissipate charges. As the polymers accumulate high charges promoting an attraction for dust and dirt, they can discharge to any lower potential body with which they come in contact. About 3000 to 25,000 volts or more can easily sit on the polymer surface. If this discharges to a circuit board wrapped with the polymeric plastic, such a high voltage will ruin the circuit board. To modify a polymer to have antistatic characteristics and dissipate charges, the conductivity might be increased which in turn causes an increase in the rate of static dissipation, thereby reducing clinging effect, eliminating harmful static discharge, and preventing accumulation of dust.
It is well known that static charge can be reduced by increasing the moisture content of the atmosphere, and thus the approach in the past has been to use an antistatic agent which will modify the inherently dielectric polymer to impart hydrophilic properties to it by providing migrating agents with functional groups that attract moisture to it. This migration is colloquially referred to in the art of antistatic polymer technology as a "blooming" or "bleeding" effect. Such films can overbloom and lose their antistatic character if subjected to a 24 hour water shower or a prolonged heat exposure (12 days in a 70.degree. C. oven).
Of relevance is the English translation of Japanese Kokai (Published Application) No. 61-2703, inventors Inazawa et al, assignors to Showa Denko, published Jan. 8, 1986 (filed June 15, 1984, filing no. 59-121854). This states on page 1 that they claim an electroconductive resin, made of a copolymer of ethylene and unsaturated carboxylic acid, where a part or a whole of said carboxylic acid forms a salt with a nitrogen-containing compound chosen from a group comprising amine compounds and quaternary ammonium salts and the content of said nitrogen-containing compound is at least 1.3 mmol/g of the resin.
Many patents show quaternary amines (also referred to as quaternary ammonium compounds or salts) as antistatic agents. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,091 to Sauides, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,445,440, and 3,517,045 both to Susi and Arthen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,077 to Horikawa et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,175 to Martinsson et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,583 and T961009 both to Hendy, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,684 to Pcolinsky.
Also of interest is Japanese Published Patent Application Kokai No. 59-47243, Ito et al, assignors to Mitsui (published Mar. 16, 1984) which shows an electrically conductive resin composition comprising ethylene/alpha,beta unsaturated carboxylic acid copolymer and tertiary alkanolamine.
Antistatic skin packaging is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,707,414; 4,677,809; 4,623,564; 4,554,210; and 4,590,741 to Long and Maciocia, assignors to General Dynamics. All of these show tertiary animal fatty amines as the antistatic agent.
Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,353; 4,685,563; 4,241,829; 4,480,747; 4,482,048; and 4,712,674, all show coating or painting such as by spraying, brushing or rolling, a conductive carbon coating onto cardboard.
More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,779 issued Jan. 20, 1976 to Baron et al assignors to Fine Organics discloses an antistatic polymer blend comprising a synthetic polymer and an antistatically effective amount of a compound of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R is alkyl of 4 to 18 carbon atoms unsubstituted or substituted by halo or aryl.
At pages 18 and 19 of published European Patent Application 0219315 Mott assignor to Dow, date of publication Apr. 22, 1987, (counterpart of U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,414, issued July 12, 1988) is a passage starting that their preferred antistatic material is an acrylate monomer-oligomer mixture containing an alkylether triethyl ammonium sulfate available from Metallized Products under the trade-name Staticure, which material is curable by exposure to an electron beam to a permanent, non-bleeding coating which is not dependent on humidity for its antistatic effect. The passage in EP 0219315 goes on to say that further details concerning this material appear in British Patent Application No. 2,156,362 published Oct. 9, 1985.
British Patent Application No. 2,156,362 is the counterpart of U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,594 issued Nov. 18, 1986 to Keough assignor to Metallized Products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,594 claims:
1. An antistatic laminate, both sides of which have antistatic characteristics, comprising: PA1 2. The antistatic laminate of claim 1 wherein said quaternary ammonium compound is a trialkylalkyletherammonium salt [Emphasis supplied.]
(A) a substrate sheet; PA2 (B) a continuous coating on one side of said substrate sheet, said continuous coating comprising the electron radiation cured product of:
(1) an electron beam curable prepolymer; and PA3 (2) an effective amount of a saturated quaternary ammonium compound antistatic agent soluble in said prepolymer the product being a reaction product of the prepolymer and the ammonium compound converted into a substantially solid product.
The laboratory examples of U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,594 show that the particular trialkyl alkylether ammonium salt employed was Emerstat 6660 from Emery Industries. Page 52 of a catalog entitled "Miscellaneous Surfactants" describes Emerstat 6660 as a 100% active liquid cationic compound which offers high performance antistatic capacity, but page 52 does not give any generic chemical formula. It is believed that Emerstat 6660 is a diethoxylated alkyl ammonium salt of the formula (A)(A')N[(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.n H].sub.2.sup.+ A'0SO.sub.3.sup.- which is further described below.
Of general interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,836 (July 7, 1987) McKinney et al assignors to Dow Chemical. It shows blends of linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and ethylene-acrylic acid (EAA). Also of general interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,901, Mar. 26, 1974, McCann et al, assignors to Dow Chemical. It shows the preparation of latexes by direct dispersion of acidic organic polymers into aqueous alkaline media.